SlendyBFDI 3
About SlendyBFDI 3 SlendyBFDI 3 is a horror game version of Battle for Dream Island. It based off Slender: The Eight Pages, Slendytubbies, and Thomas the Slender Engine. Characters from Battle for Dream Island and Inanimate Insanity are turned into evil monsters. There will be four game modes. Survival Mode Survival Mode is a zombie survival game mode where the player(s) must survive against 10 waves of Pikmin and Mini-Bosses using the weapons they buy. Everyone starts off with a Pistol and a Knife. After 9 waves are defeated, the tenth wave will activate. In this wave, there will be a boss that must be defeated to win. The boss is usually the enemy of the Collection Mode of the map chosen to play on. Versus Mode In this game mode, the creator of the room controls the monster while the other players have to run away and collect the Steam Cake Parts. If the creator of the room leaves, a random player will be chosen to become the monster. Collection Mode In this mode, the player(s) have to run away from the monster(s) and collect all the Steam Cake Parts. They only have a Flashlight/Night Vision Camera at their disposal. Infection Mode In this mode, a random amount of players are chosen to become Pikmin. Their job is to kill all the survivors and infect them too. The survivors goal is to stay alive until the timer runs out. They only have a Pistol and Shotgun to defend themselves. Basis Tank Evan is based off of Tinky Tank from the Slendytubbies series. Puffball and Joey are based off a Necromorph Slasher from Dead Space. TV is based off of the New Hulkbuster from Marvel: Infinity War. Spongy is based off of Hulk from the Marvel series. Logitech, Tune, and Resurrected Announcer are based off of Robot Warrior. Announcer Speaker Box is based off of Iron Giant. Ruby and Ash are based off of Donald from Donald: A Horror Story. Alex and Tennis Ball are based off of Lake Dipsy from the Slendytubbies series. Jackson is based off of Tinky Skull from Thomas the Slender Engine 2. Black Hole, Four, Eva, and Spider Joey are based off of The Overseer. MePhone4 is based off of SCP-096 (The Shy Guy) from SCP: Containment Breach. MePhone4S is based off of Harvester from Terminator Salvation. MePhone5C is based off of Arcee from Transformers: Prime. MePhone7+ is based off of Deathscythe Gundam (Based off of Knight Optimus Prime Removed in V1.30). MePhone6+ is based off of Snowball from Rick and Morty. X is based off the Scorpion New Born from Slendytubbies 3. Connor is based off of the White Scythe from Slendytubbies 3: Part 2. Dennis is based off the Crawler Tubbie from the Slendytubbies series. Mark is based off of The Jockey from Left 4 Dead. Armored IPod is based off of Peacekeeper from the Astro Boy Movie (In Survival Mode). MePhone7 is based off of Bumblebee from Transformers Prime. David is based off of a Real Life Spider. Book is based off of the Claw Tubbie from the Slendytubbies series. Balloony and Tree are based off of the Arrow Tubbie from Slendytubbies 3. Woody is based off of the Berserker New Born from Slendytubbies 3. Snowball and Marker are based off of the Yeti Tubbie from the Slendytubbies series. Xenomorph is from the Alien series. Felix is based off a Xenomorph from the Alien series. Yellow Face is based off of the Claw Tubbie's original model from Slendytubbies 2D. Loser is based off of the Shadow Tubbie from the Slendytubbies series. Chapters * Chapter 0: The New Day * Chapter 1: Follower Alones * Chapter 2: Nowhere * Chapter 3: The Get Away * Chapter 4: Rising Us * Chapter 5: The Journey * Chapter 6: Moving Out * Chapter 7: They're Coming * Chapter 8: Strange Alone * Chapter 9: Going Follow Them * Chapter 10: The Final Battle Maps Object Main Land (Day): Evan. Object Main Land (Dusk): Evan. Object Main Land (Night): Tank Evan. Cake At Stake Factory (Day): Foldy. Cake At Stake Factory (Night): Ruby. Underlaver Sewer: Alex. Object Desert (Day): Spider Eva. Object Desert (Night): Ash. Conflict Space Station (Day): Arrowy. Conflict Space Station (Dawn): Flower. Branch Snow Forest (Day): Leafy. Branch Snow Forest (Dusk): Ice Cube. Branch Snow Forest (Night): Frozey. Object White Person Cloning Facility: Artist. Paradox Station (Day): Roboty. Paradox Station (Night): Po. Mountain Trees (Day): Fries. Mountain Trees (Dawn): Fanny. TBA: Naily, Firey Jr. Lake Island (Day): Blocky, Stapy. Lake Island (Dusk): The Ghost Lake Girl. Lake Island (Night): MePhone4. Emily's Nightmare: Loser. Underlaver Machines Factory (Day): MePC Girls. Underlaver Machines Factory (Dusk): TV. Satellite Conflict Station (Day): Pin. Satellite Conflict Station (Night): Xenomorph (Removed in V1.30), Felix. TBA: Yellow Face. Haunted Dessert Factory: Cake. Branch House (Day): Resurrected Brute Tubbies. Branch House (Night): Coiny, Nickel. Beach Island (Day): 8-Ball. Beach Island (Dusk): Resurrected Laa Laa. Beach Island (Night): Pencil. Object Factory (Day): Puffball. Object Factory (Night): Bomby. Abandoned Resurrected Rejected Facility: Cavey. Royale Base (Day): Mark. Royale Base (Night): Resurrected Announcer. Ruby's Dream: Resurrected Shadow Tubbie. Four's Schoolhouse: Bracelety. Metro Science Factory (Day): David. Metro Science Factory (Night): Pie, Baseball. Paradox Leader Factory: Marker. TBA: Lollipop. Underlaver Underground Station: Resurrected Newborns. Object Metro Center (Day): Liy, Saw, Teardrop, Barf Bag. Object Metro Center (Night): Tune. Consider Station: NecroEva. Mahoro's House Broke Down (Day): Four, X. Mahoro's House Broke Down (Night): Saori Shikijo. Omega Metro: Lightning. Object Abandoned Prison: Connor. Hotel: Basketball, Lightbulb. Diesel Station Yard: Resurrected Scythe Tubbie. Fast Food Facility: Taco. Object Garden: Grassy. TBA: Bottle. PENISLAND: Pen. Object Secret Factory: Dave. Education Hills (Dusk): Microphone, Clock. Education Hills (Night): Spongy. Object Graveyard (Dawn): Jackson. Object Graveyard (Night): Match. TBA: Needle. Shed Hills: Donut, Marshmallow. Object Mountains: Snowball. Mechanical Mind Factory: Robot Flower. Children Cloning Factory: Young Objects from Object Land and Object Overload. Pikmin Cloning Factory: Pikmin. Object City: Resurrected Teletubby Droids. Main Island: Resurrected Dipsy. Object Studio: Bomb, Apple, I.I. Taco. Pool Park: Trophy. Egg Birthing Facility: Eggy. Eraser's Pentagon Nightmare: Eraser. Vacuum Cleaner Factory: Resurrected Noo-Noo. Object Center Lair: Cherries. Unit Robotics Factory: DroidPhone (5x) Haunted House: Resurrected Ghost Girl. Object Steelworks: The Massiveness Engine. Robotic Contributions Unity Factory: Unit Genderless Speaker Boxes. Darkness Lair: Golf Ball, Tissues. Object Contributions Factory: Yin-Yang. Insanity Underground: Tennis Ball, Bow. Object Testing Subject Hotel: Test Tube. Object David's World: Dora. Transportation Facility (Day): Bubble. Transportation Facility (Night): Gelatin. Object Outpost: Fan, Soap. Object Branchline: Suitcase, Balloon, Balloony. TBA: Tree. Hunger Cave: Book. Silibury Sand Island (Day): Firey. Silibury Sand Island (Dusk): Woody. Object Spooky Forest (Day): Evil Leafy. Object Spooky Forest (Night): Resurrected Slender Tubbie. Conflict Facility: Bell, Gaty. Object Hospital: Neville. Object Abandoned Tower: Toby, Samson, Ryan. Object Spaceship: NecroJoey. Military Facility (Day): Remote. Military Facility (Night): Announcer Speaker Box. Object Havoc Land (Day): MePhone4S. Object Havoc Land (Night): Mecha Meeples. Police Hotel Station: Firey Speaker Box, Puffball Speaker Box, Leafy Speaker Box, Bubble Speaker Box. Space: Black Hole. Object Project Leader G-27: Logitech. Resurretubby Land: Resurrected Tinky Winky. Resurretubby Abandoned Field: Reaper Tubbie, Case Tubbie. Resurretubby Satellite Station: Devil Tubbie. Resurretubby Lake Field: Key Tubbie. Resurretubby Outskirts: Desert Tubbie. Resurretubby Space Station: Phantom Tubbie. Resurretubby Secret Lair: Chain Tubbie. Resurretubby Custard Facility: Stalk Tubbie. Resurretubby Training Maze: Forest Tubbie. Resurretubby Ghost Town: Town Tubbie. Resurretubby Military Base: Sad Tubbie. Resurretubby Abandoned Secret Center: Ray-Rai. Resurretubby Reject Facility: Ghost Tubbie. Resurretubby Military Warehouse: Sc-Monster Tubbie. Resurretubby Cabin: Blood Tubbie. Resurretubby Resurrected Mutation Facility: Guardian. Object Training Maze: Everyone Except Evan and Resurrected. Non-Canon Maps Slendytubbies: The Remake: Classic Tinky Winky (The Slendytubbie) Slendytubbies 3: The Remake: Tinky Tank (The SlendyTank) The Joy of Creation: The Map: Ignited Freddy. The Joy of Creation: Story Mode: The Map: Creation. IT 2017: The Map: Pennywise. Thomas the Slender Engine 2: The Remake: The Slender Engine (Thomas). SlendyBFDI: The Classic: Evan (The Slender White Person). Slender Fortress: Robot Heavy. Baldi's Slendy Basics: Baldi. Slendminator: T-800.